haloconflictfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstory
=Backstory= Initial Separation After the Human-Covenant War, humanity had to rise from the ashes. With the human population dwindling, and the UNSCDF soldiers scattered and scarce, this became difficult. A boost to the rebuilding of Earth and her colonies came about after Lord Valioen (2554-2562), a general from the UNSC High Command. However, this rebuilding stressed the remaining infrastructure to its limit. The economy was booming, but not without a cost. A faction of the UNSC started to try to change the harsh conditions in factories, and the strict laws governing the people. To make the colonies safe, Valioen declared martial law in most areas. Eventually the splinter faction was silenced; its members separated. The faction's leader decided to form a political party, the United Colony Command, a democracy devoted to making the human race great again. However, they were attacked and kept secret from the public's eye, due to the possibility of violent rebellion. The UCC's leader, a man known only as Johnson, contacted the media of Earth and the colonies. Soon the news of the rebel faction reached every corner of the human sphere. The people were outraged by this open rebellion against their armed forces, although some sympathized with the rebels. Some starship commanders that were UCC sympathizers would disobey commands and try to sabotage UNSC operations. Revolution After Johnson decided to start a revolution to reform the Human Race, he had sparked off the Civil War. He contacted the naval starship commanders who had sided with his organization and ordered them to engage UNSC ships. The war started over Paris V, where a UCC capital ship fired upon and destroyed both the UNSCS Terra III and the Paris V space station. An state of emergency was declared throughout human space with UNSC warships being ordered to engage UCC vessels. The first battle lasted two weeks, with both sides taking horrific losses. Quadrant Two eventually fell to the UCC, giving them a base of operations and much-needed supplies. Within three years, both factions were deadlocked in a seemingly-everlasting war. The population of Earth's colonies were evacuated to Quadrant Three, a demilitarized zone under martial law. Nuclear Warfare Eighteen nuclear warheads were set off on three colonies during the Paris Battles. At this time, UNSC force deployments stationed on the colonies were increased, prior to a UCC invasion believed imminent. After UCC forces landed on Paris I, they managed to strike a strategic blow to the UNSC by eliminating an entire ODST Division after their attempt to flank the UCC soldiers. A UCC captain sortied a C709 Longsword carrying HAVOK tactical nuclear missiles with the mission of destroying the UNSC's primary supply facility in the colony. The spacecraft was shot down by anti-air systems; however, its pilot deployed the HAVOK tactical devices. These missiles detonated near the outskirts of a civilian zone on the planet, causing a UNSC counterattack. Within thirty minutes, the UNSC retaliated by detonating a nuclear missile in the midst of the UCC ground troops. The UNSCS Longhorn, in a simultaneous operation, destroyed the supply ship UCCS Midnight as it attempted to descend to the surface to resupply UCC forces. Paris III was the second of these horrific battles, with UCC forces managing to capture a UNSC military base. Because of the sensitive nature of the facility's experiments (it contained experimental REFC drives), a SPARTAN-II fire team was sent down to the planet. When the four SPARTANs were eventually killed by a UCC ODST force, the UNSC proceeded to destroy the facility with a nuclear missile. Roughly sixty-five percent of the UCC ground forces were lost in the series of skirmishes that followed, causing them to be outnumbered nearly three to one by the UNSC Marine forces deployed. The UCC used its own nuclear arsenal, killing large amounts of UNSC personnel. In response, the UNSC performed the same action. Both colonies were rendered uninhabitable after the conflict due to atmospheric damage. About a week after these battles, a naval battle commenced over Paris IV. The frigate UNSCS High Rise crashed near Paris IV's capital after having its propulsion system destroyed by missile fire. The High Rise's artificial intelligence, damaged in the attack, detonated the nuclear missiles still within the ship's magazine. The resulting explosion caused massive damage to the colony's capital city. The UNSC ended up victorious and immediately tasked forces to evacuate the city. After containment, the UNSC managed to get supplies to the colonists to replace the stockpiles lost in the blast. On May 2, 2561, a N.O.V.A. device was detonated above the Navy's headquarters. A UNSC spy managed to alert the personnel on the planet, despite the UCC's tight security regarding the operation. While the site was completely destroyed, over sixty-five percent of the personnel and ships stationed nearby escaped into Slipspace. Execution During travel from Sustenance, the last diplomatic meeting area of UCC and UNSC leaders, to Earth, the warship Requiem was attacked by UCC forces. On board was Lord Valioen and many high-ranking delegates. A UCC special operations team managed to neutralize the crew and take the UNSC diplomats hostage. They were transported to a UCC frigate and held prisoner. UCC interrogators tortured the UNSC leaders for three days but were unable to obtain information. They were smuggled onto Earth using a civilian cargo vessel. A few UCC operatives were successful in sneaking the hostages into the UN capital building in Sydney, Australia. They walked the delegates onto the front stage, shooting the guards nearby. The UNSC hostages were brutally massacred before the High Council. Seconds later, responding UNSC Marines shot and killed the UCC soldiers. Retaliation Crystal McKay became the new Fleet Admiral only seventeen hours after the incident. She called for immediate retaliation. The UNSCS Aegis Fate was ordered to jump to nearby Paris II, the current UCC capital, and bombard it with nuclear missiles. Aegis Fate succeeded, killing eighty-five percent of the UCC leadership. Lord Johnson, the target of the attack, was not killed; he had left the capital earlier that morning to attend a military meeting. Many civilians died, when a missile detonated accidently above one of the most densely populated areas in the entire human sphere. Three days later, the Origin Conventions were started, prohibiting such acts as this. Current Events The UCC assaulted and repelled UNSC forces along many fronts. In 2569, the UCC military pushed to Earth, gaining a foothold on the human homeworld. Sector 81 is located on Earth and is currently home to some of the most intense fighting and battles in all of the human sphere. The UCC is currently engaged in a large-scale naval battle for Earth: the Third Battle for Earth.